


Taunts in the Darkness

by icameheretowinry



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icameheretowinry/pseuds/icameheretowinry
Summary: Lets just say I had too much fun writing this..





	Taunts in the Darkness

Hayate’s soft growl echoed in the empty, moonlight-splashed alley. Riza, who was two steps ahead, froze in her tracks. When she turned, he was facing the emptiness of the alley behind them, the black fur on his back bristling. Riza slowly set down her bag of groceries and stuck her hand out towards her agitated dog. 

“What is it, boy?” she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster, “Do you see something?”

Hayate didn’t budge, his growl ever intensifying. Riza stiffened and gently placed her hand over the handgun hidden beneath her long violet skirt. Hayate was known for his calm demeanor. It was the only reason he was ever allowed into Central headquarters or accompany the Colonel’s team on missions. She trusted his instincts. If he sensed danger, she didn’t think twice. 

“What is it, boy?” she asked again, her voice growing slow and even as she noticed the dull scrape of shoes on cobblestone growing closer. 

Hayate bared his teeth as Riza’s worked her fingers beneath her skirt to tighten around the gun. A dark figure rounded a corner into the alley. In a flash, Riza entered full combat mode and aimed her firearm at the imposing stranger. 

“Halt! I’m armed!” she cried.

As the figure came into view, he revealed himself to be none other than her commanding officer, Colonel Roy Mustang. 

“Evening, Lieutenant! How are you…” his cheery voice faded as he realized he was staring down the barrel of a gun. 

He leapt back and raised his arms, “WHAT’S WITH THE GUN?!”

Riza sighed and lowered her weapon, “Colonel, I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t follow me without my knowledge. It was only natural that Hayate would become alarmed and I would react in a way to guarantee my safety.”

“Okay, for starters, I wasn’t following you, and secondly, you relied on the dog?!”

Riza grinned, “Of course! He possesses keener senses than I and is incredibly loyal. When he senses danger, he’s usually right. Too bad his track record was ruined by thinking you were a threat.” 

Roy’s jaw dropped, “BUT I’M THE FLAME ALCHEMIST!!”

“I’m well aware of that, sir,” she replied. 

Roy folded his arms, “Well, you’re still lucky it was me and not somebody who intended harm you.”

Riza laughed and held up her gun, “Have you forgotten I can handle myself alone just fine?”

Roy couldn’t help but smile. She was the Hawk’s Eye after all. 

“– And judging by how you look at the moment,” she said while gesturing to his wrinkled white button-down and crooked red tie, “It seems you are in no condition to protect me even if you wanted to.”

Roy frowned and straightened his tie, “You know I was out collecting intelligence from some informants tonight! I have to look the part…”

Riza gave him a devilish grin, and suddenly, Roy realized that she, Riza Hawkeye, was teasing him. 

“Any other excuses you’d like to make?” she asked coyly.

Roy ran his fingers through his disheveled hair as he tried to think of a way to beat her at her own game. 

He gestured towards the gun Riza still held in her right hand, “Aren’t you going put that away?”

She shook her head, “Not in front of you.”

“Why not?”

“With the holster I’m using, there’s no way I could do it discretely,” she explained. 

Roy grinned, “I wouldn’t mind.”

Riza laughed and shook her head as she bent down to pick up her groceries, “I believe there is a law you’re forgetting about, sir.”

She waved to the small black and white dog sniffing absentmindedly at a small daisy blossoming between some cobblestones nearby. 

“Come along, Hayate,” she said.

Roy watched Riza’s receding form as she headed for home. Suddenly, she stopped, turned around, and gave him a small wave.

“Have a good evening, Roy!”

Before he could react, she was gone. He turned and started home himself, his head slightly bowed and his hands shoved deep in his pockets. 

‘God, I love that woman…’


End file.
